


Who Needs a Sorting Hat?

by FridaysChild



Category: DCU, DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-25
Updated: 2011-10-25
Packaged: 2017-10-24 23:21:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/269028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FridaysChild/pseuds/FridaysChild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim and Kon debate where Tim would be sorted if they went to Hogwarts. Written for the Tim/Kon meme request for "anything Harry Potter."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who Needs a Sorting Hat?

“Well obviously,” Kon says, “You’d be in Slytherin.”

Tim looks really offended.

“Do you deny being totally sneaky?”

“Well, no.”

“Do you deny that your whole family uses crime fighting methods that are not exactly legal?”

“No, but-“

“And may I point out your seduction method? A Gryffindor would have straight out kissed me, a Hufflepuff would have set up an uber romantic dinner, and a Ravenclaw...uh...probably would have been too shy to do anything? I don’t know, I’m not actually smart so I’m guessing here.”

“So?”

“So you hacked my harddrive to see what kind of porn I had.”

“And some of it was gay porn. I was totally justified.”

Kon smirks. “Yeah, in Slytherin-land, that’s totally justified.”

Tim’s glaring at Kon now. Kon raises a brow. “You asked. Fine, smart guy, where do you think you’d be?”

“...Ravenclaw, obviously.”

Kon laughs and tackles Tim, kissing him, because Tim’s adorable when he makes that face. And it’s not like he’s making this argument just to rile Tim up. Much. “You’re smart,” he agrees. “You’re very smart. But it’s what you do with it that counts. Ravenclaws use it for reading books. Slytherins use it for concocting elaborate plans to take down their enemies.”

“...That was a good plan.”

“You always have good plans.” Kon slides his hand under Tim’s shirt.

“Fine, then where would you be?”

Kon grins and kisses Tim again. “I’d be in Gryffindor. It’d be an epic star crossed romance for the ages.”


End file.
